


Не о шампанском

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Одно здание, два фуршета, два человека, одна постель. И бутылка шампанского, конечно.





	Не о шампанском

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания: оральный секс, связывание, фингеринг, защищенный секс.

Джим оглядывается.  
Кажется, они с Шарифом едва не выдали себя с головой.   
Бокалы с шампанским в стороне, золотые пузырьки бесшумно лопаются на поверхности, и остывают, чуть тронутые губами, стеклянные края.   
Поцелуи жаркие, жадные, щеки от них горят.

К счастью, и от холода Джим тоже румянится мгновенно — это и спасает. Уроженцы Австралии привычны к солнечному зною и потому от здешней свежести идут алыми пятнами на скулах.

У них спрашивают, все ли в порядке, как им встреча, интересуются у директора ОГ29, что будет происходить дальше в Праге. Миллер отвечает спокойно, иногда чуть резче, чем стоило бы, но к его промашкам относятся снисходительно; образ военного, дерзкого, чуть неуклюжего в этикете в высшем свете, оказывается, котируется. Джим и сам это понимает — и не торопится обучаться премудростям гладкого изложения. 

Шариф стоит рядом в самой непринужденной позе, облокотившись на парапет, застегнутый на все пуговицы. Его не замечают — он блистает на другом уровне, ином банкете. Там уже Джим окажется всего лишь пешкой, солдафоном, нанятой эксклюзивной охраной: смотрите, Интерпол на поводке, скалит зубы, щерится, никто не пройдет. Острое лезвие любят прятать в ножны, инкрустированные серебром и алмазами, вешать на пояс, показывать опасность как бы ненароком, прирученным клинком.

Бокалы шампанского будут щекотать пузырьками нёбо элиты, сопровождать рукопожатия, устные договоры и подписанные контракты. 

Джим не знает, кто из них опаснее: он или уроженцы Детройта. Одного держит за загривок он, другой — прикусывает чувствительно зубами его. 

Пузырьки шампанского стреляют вверх из бокала, и невыносимо хочется целоваться. Забираться под рубашку, ремень брюк, находить губами ключицы, стискивать и мять задницу. 

 

Их едва не запалили снова — теперь румянцем горит Шариф, щелкает пальцами официанту: неси бутылку, к черту одинокие бокалы!..  
Джим застегнут на все пуговицы — вместе с жилеткой и узлом галстука. На плече горит укус — наливающимся синяком. Под подбородком — отметина поцелуя, пока еще не видная. 

Они дико друг по другу соскучились, и ведет их так, словно бухнулись с головой в чан с игристым вином. 

У Дэвида чуть припухшие губы — и Джим сжимает собственные, напоминая себе, что они не подростки, а солидные взрослые люди. 

— Лобное место, — с досадой бормочет Шариф, улыбаясь навстречу следующей паре: да, здравствуйте, да, замечательный вечер, рад, что вы поддерживаете Брауна, о, да, в прошлом году с вами отлично провели время на аукционе «Сотбис», как такое не запомнить!..

Потом, когда, так же улыбаясь, оглядывается на Джима — взгляд выдает с головой. 

Мы будем пьяными и страстными, — мрачно думает Джим и прихватывает с собой бутылку шампанского.   
Он мрачен с того, что Дэвида никак не уволочь с лобного места — теперь он пользуется популярностью, поменявшись с Миллером местами.   
Узел галстука душит шею, под ним горячо и колет кожу.

 

…Они целуются на лестнице, два придурка, — Джим уже проверил, камер нет, висят дальше. Дэвид выходит торопливо, и его впечатывает в стену — Джим настроен серьезно. Прихватывает за шею, стаскивает галстук Шарифа через голову — некогда развязывать, приникает к бьющемуся пульсу голубоватой вены.   
Шариф держит его крепко за бедра, притягивая к себе, трется пахом, шепчет в ухо, чтобы директор не терял головы, — и Миллер щелкает его по горбинке носа, мол, помню. 

 

...Ключ-карточка срабатывает сразу, оба вваливаются чуть ли не с победным криком. Шампанское между ними плещется в открытой, выдыхающейся бутылке.   
Шариф ставит ее на пол, сам опускается на колени. Расстегивает Джиму ширинку — стараться ему не нужно, стояк и так уже крепкий, только и взять в жаркий плен губами, провести языком, подразнить мягким нёбом.   
Джим упирается одной рукой в стену, другой перехватывает Дэвида за затылок. Насаживает на себя ртом без жалости — тот не сопротивляется, не давится, а лишь расслабляет нижнюю челюсть. 

Глубокий сильный минет заканчивается большим количеством спермы. Часть Шариф сглатывает, часть стекает на подбородок, красит полупрозрачно-белым уголки губ.   
Он не утирается.   
Приспускает пониже брюки и трусы, облизывает и член, и яички Джима — неторопливо, с удовольствием. Умеет дразнить и дразниться. 

Джиму нужна передышка — прежде чем он снова встанет в строй.   
Дэвид этим пользуется. Раздвигает бедра Джима шире, заставляя того чувствовать себя беспомощным — хоть и нависая сверху. Облизывает аугментированный палец — смачивая в своей слюне и сперме Джима, прежде чем ее стереть со рта, — и нежно, аккуратно давит на задницу. Массирующим плавным движением — так что Джим прогибается, едва не уткнувшись пахом в лицо Шарифу, впускает в себя. 

Шариф целует лобок, чуть ведет губами к пупку, зубами прихватывает кожу на бедрах. Двигает рукой медленно, на фалангу, не больше — не стремится устроить фистинг без смазки, просто наглаживает и нежит простату. 

Джиму и болезненно, и приятно, и что-то ноет — чуть ли не воплем «хватит!» и «дальше!» — одновременно.   
Он дышит все короче и короче, невольно подстраиваясь под ритм в себе, взрыкивает, когда особенно приятно, — и постепенно отдельные моменты сливаются в низкий горловой стон.   
Шариф аккуратно и ласково берет губами его снова приподнявшийся член, помогает себе второй рукой. 

Сегодня ритм танго. 

Джим уже различает — потому что, дери всех через колено, Дэвид очень ритмичен и умеет чередовать: блюз и вальс, басы рок-н-ролла или рэп, долгую а`капелла или грегорианский хор. Это не руки, блядь, это проклятье. 

Миллеру нужно больше — и он вцепляется Дэвиду в волосы.   
Тот отстраняется, и члену сразу становится зябко без горячего ласкового рта. Прихватывает Джима за яички, придерживая их на весу.   
Аккуратные движения пальцем по простате не останавливаются — только теперь меняют вектор на обратный.   
Джим стонет стене — она его понимает. Изверг на коленях — нет.

— Еби уже!  
— Директор умоляет?  
Джим хохочет против воли. Это довольно странно — изнемогать от предоргазменного состояния и смеяться. С Шарифом такое — часто. Тот любит устраивать гонки контроля, дразнить, лукаво переспрашивать. 

После нежных ласк — жесткий секс дело обычное.   
Шампанское застилает зрение золотыми пузырьками. 

Джим согласен и умоляет. 

Шариф связывает ему руки за спиной своим галстуком, бросает на кровать. Берет презерватив и смазку.   
Белые зубы блестят в темноте, как и серые глаза. 

Переворачивает на живот, утыкает лбом в подушку. Джим разводит колени, прогибается в пояснице.  
И Дэвид берет его властно и сильно. Держит за шею, не дает развернуться плечам, перехватывает ладонью стояк — так, что звенят, кажется, яйца.   
Делать разрядку быстрой он не намерен. 

А когда она случается — у Джима, сразу выходит. Игра закончилась, не любит делать больно, пока догоняется ради собственного удовольствия.  
Джим перекатывается на спину, подталкивает Дэвида коленом: ближе. Тот садится на живот и получает новый тычок — еще ближе.   
Голова кружится, шампанское уже выветрилось от рыка и стонов, но терпкий запах пота, сладость похоти и чужая покорность еще не распробованы. 

Золотые молнии в полумраке передвигаются к горлу. Вес коленей припечатывает плечи.  
Джим приподнимает голову, ведет языком по крепкому члену, с которого стащена резинка. Смазка безвкусная — и он морщится. Бросает:  
— Оботрись.   
Молнии его слушаются.   
Джим берет член Шарифа в рот — нежная напряженная головка за зубами кажется бархатом, заполнившим все нёбо. Обводит языком, пропускает в горло — вместе с толчком бедер. Ведёт и дразнит, обсасывая, как леденец губами. Шариф коротко выдыхает, хватает за затылок — не медли!..  
Миллер трогает навершие языком, ведет по щели, чуть оттягивая зубами аккуратно кожицу.   
Треск спинки кровати над головой лучше всяких стонов — железные ладони превращают дерево в щепки. Дэвид зажимает голову Миллера коленями, требовательно, сильно — и Джим расслабляет глотку.   
Шариф кончает почти мгновенно, скользнув пару раз по шелку. 

Дышит над Джимом, в темноте лица не видно, оно смутное. Чуть отодвигается весом обратно на грудную клетку. Касается губ Джима пальцами, потом проводит по своему рту — оба сейчас одинаковы. 

Распутывает узел галстука с запястий — шипит недовольно, затянул крепко, сразу не поддается. Джим улыбается в темноту, лежа боком.   
Расслабленность и вожделение поднимаются со дна бокала пузырьками. Когда последняя петля спадет — он поймает своего ауга в клетку.   
Давно не сажал себе на бедра, не сжимал смуглую кожу до синяков горячими пальцами. Не целовал в запрокинутую шею, не вырывал стон из молчаливого горла. 

Шампанское у двери давно выдохлось. На фуршете скучно и вянут последние роллы и канапе на шпажках.   
Джим поводит уже свободными запястьями, поворачивается и опрокидывает Дэвида на себя.   
Ласкает губами за ухом, вдыхает запах с шеи и взмокших волос, трется ногами о ноги, водит подушечками пальцев по мышцам и металлу.  
Никуда не торопится — до расставания самолетами еще долго.   
В отличие от шампанского — жара у них много.


End file.
